the_politicswikiaorg-20200214-history
István Angyal
István Angyal (Magyarbánhegyes, 14 October 1928 - Budapest, December 1, 1958) was the leader of the 1956 Revolutionary War of Independence, the leader of the Tűzoltó street group in Budapest and a retribution following the revolution. One of the most purely idealistic and contradictory figures of the revolution: an idealist communist who rebelled against existing communism, was condemned to death in a new era of the Communist regime, but insisted on his conviction until death. One of the frequent arguments of the leftist participants of the "fight of the culture" 2 for the legacy of the 1956 revolution for the 1956 Revolution is the left-wingness of Angyal (although his rejection is not a lasting pattern for multi-party democracy). He was a third child of Jewish craftsman and retailer in Békés county, after his fourth civilization, because of the origin of his schools, he could not continue. In 1944, he and his mother and one of his sister were taken to the Auschwitz destroyer camp. His sister was hanged in front of the camp because she was trying to escape, her mother died in the camp. István survived the horrors and returned to Hungary with communist beliefs, expecting from this ideology to end the racial and class differences, although he never entered the Communist Party. Graduated in 1947, he was admitted to the Faculty of Arts in Budapest at the Faculty of Arts in Budapest, but in 1949, in the wake of the Lukacs debate, he was dismissed from the university after he spoke with the accused Lukács György. He then became a locksmith at the Budapest Construction Locksmith Company. In 1951 he studied at the Dunapentel Iron Concrete Stonewall, receiving several stuvanovists for his work in the construction of the Stalin Ironworks. When new breezes began to blow in 1953 and Imre Nagy became prime minister for the first time, he was slowing down the pace of the heavy industry, and Angel lost his job. He moved to the subsidiary of the Transportation Construction Company from 1955 to October 1956 as a construction manager. From the realized communist-socialist system he was disillusioned, but he continued to believe in the teachings of Marx, Engels and Lenin and in the fact that the "democratic", just society was formed from below, though democracy, as it turned out in the revolution, did not conceive of a multi-party system. Although his work attracted others, he actively participated in the lives of young intellectuals in Budapest, literary evenings, at Petőfi Circus. His friends included Csongovai Per Olaf film director ("Csolaf") and József Gáli, István Eörsi, Endre Fejes. On October 6, 1956 he participated in the rehearsal of Laszlo Rajk and at the Attila József Theater in Gáli Szabadsághegy. On October 23, he was working in Esztergom, but when he heard that MEFESZ and Petőfi Kör organized a demonstration, he traveled to Budapest. On October 23: At the Bem Statue, the demonstration was over, with the crowd moving to Parliament. In the evening he was at the siege of the Hungarian Radio - at first he did not believe he was fired on the mass - he helped the wounded and the ammunition. The conquest of Radio was judged by the progress of young people. On October 25, he participated in the "bloody-flag demonstration" against the Soviet intervention. With Csolaf's boyfriend, he achieved the mass of the crowd before the neutral Yugoslavia and not the US embassy. In the next few days, he distributed revolutionary poems, pamphlets, gadgets and food to fighters and those in need at the Péterfy Street Hospital. Meanwhile, he was contacted by the Uprising Officers in the vicinity of Firefighter Street, who slowly accepted their commander. On 29 October, Defense Minister Károly Janza and later Prime Minister Imre Nagy discussed with Corvin and Tűzoltó street leaders, including Angel and Csolaff. The insurgents rejected the assassination, at least until the withdrawal of Soviet troops. István Angyal was hanged in the yard of the Collecting Mansion in Budapest on December 1, 1958. His letter to his friend, Eörsi István, from the house of laments, was published in the journal 1987/1, Samizdat. Budapest IX. district and VIII. on the outskirts of Corvin, at the Corvin square, the park is named after István Angyal. His life In 1996 István Lugossy produced "Angyal István - Tűzoltó utca 1956", a colorful documentary film in which István Eörsi and Imre Mécs remembered the former freedom fighter. From István Angyal Mihály Kornis, Kádárné ballad, entitled monodrama. Based on the testimony of the Angel, the testimonies of the hearings and the studies of István Eörsi, András Sólyom compiled the textbook of Angel and Kádár, which was presented by the Budapest Chamber Theater on 20 October 2006. András Sólyom also organized a documentary film titled "56 flash" (2007), in which Angel played the role of Menzátor Héresz Attila. The Kornis Works by Angyal and Kádár were made based on a series of interviews with János Kádár, which revealed that János Kádár's wife was present at István Angyal's court hearing. After the Soviet invasion of November 4, when Angyal and his associates edited leaflets in the basement of Péterfy Sándor Street Hospital, one of the leaflets - refuting Gyorgy Moldova's assertion that "Angyal worshiped Kádár" "Among the traitors in the last line: K Á D Á R J Á N O S! His sins are a thousand times bigger than all his predecessors: national revolt, treason, cowardice. In the name of the dead, in the name of the dead of the Hungarian and Russian peoples, we are accused and held accountable to Him and to his leaders, the responsible leaders of the Soviet government! " - István Angyal's Own Hand Confessions Category:Biographies Category:Hungarians